In a mobile communication network, accompanying with an increase of subscribers and a fast increase of data services, traffic volume of communication grows quickly and mobile network power consumption is in a growing tendency. In order to realize network energy saving and emission reduction, it is necessary to monitor power consumption of a communication site, so as to find a power consumption state of the base station and make an energy saving policy.
A configuration situation of a typical communication site is as follows: A base station in a communication site includes a baseband unit module and a base station carrier module, and further includes a fan, a transmission device, and so on. The communication site is further configured with auxiliary devices such as a communication power supply, a solar energy power supply, a wind energy power supply, an equipment room power supply, and an equipment room air-conditioner. The auxiliary devices are connected to an auxiliary monitoring interface module, where the auxiliary monitoring interface module is configured to report power consumption of the auxiliary devices. The auxiliary monitoring interface module reports the power consumption of the auxiliary device to a power consumption reporting module of the base station. The power consumption reporting module of the base station sends power consumption of the base station and the power consumption of the auxiliary device to an Operating and supporting system (OSS).
However, part of the auxiliary devices of the communication site have a power consumption monitoring capability and part of the auxiliary devices do not have a power consumption reporting capability, therefore, part of the auxiliary devices cannot realize power consumption reporting through the power consumption reporting module. In the same way, the baseband unit module and the base station carrier module in the base station may realize power consumption reporting through the power consumption reporting module, but the transmission device and the fan cannot report power consumption. Therefore, power consumption reported to the OSS by the base station cannot completely reflect power consumption of the communication site.